A taste of black magic
by Lycan Naval Mistress
Summary: Magic lifts her up, fills that void within herself. A coven is home, a coven is family but that family starts to break down with the return of the Supreme, Fiona Goode. Alyssa Roux older than her youthful sister witches hides in the background. Love hangs in the air with an unlikely suitor. AU Death is only the beginning of this story but what led to this moment?


Time froze for but a moment as she laid there, blood seeped from the fatal wound upon her body. This was it, the end that she had always feared. He was not there, he was gone and she was finally joining him. A soft smile graced her lips, yes it was time. However something was still bothering her as the darkness encroached upon her, had it all been leading up to this moment?

To be shot by the man she intended to marry? He was the replacement for the one she lost all those years ago, a love that burned fast and hot. She could not deny that she could have grown to love her murderer, if he had let her but alas, that was not meant to be.

He had learnt the truth and not been able to handle it. This had been a mistake on her part, which she was more than willing to accept in her final moments. She knew that she should have been honest from the start, told him everything and not simply lied through her teeth. It had a way of protecting herself, in order to live a normal life in a supernatural world. Would have he accepted her if she had honest from the start? She would like to believe that he would, but it was too late for could have been.

She held on to the cold look of hatred in his eyes as he pulled the trigger. It held much, it had proved what she knew to be true. It was finally over. Her relationship with her lover, the masked life she had led and the anonymity that she had desperately clung upon to all these years. The truth was staring back at her, within those frozen hazel eyes.

He knew what she was and he was hell bent on ending it. She could have saved herself but she had simply chosen not to. She had the right to choose and this was her time. The reaper was coming for her; she would pay the toll readily and enter the darkness that could take her into the night.

Magic could not save her now, not that she wanted to be saved from the jaws of death. Years before a friend had warned her, she had not paid attention to the meaning behind the words. It was a warning of her death at the hands of her frightened lover. Her life force had dyed the carpet beneath her a sickly shade of red not that bothered her in this moment.

Oh no, her mind turned to what had been. A happier time which had stained by sorrow, grief and horror at the hands of friends, some who turned into enemies at the drop of a hat. Those times had ironically been magical, she regretted much but at the same she regretted nothing.

Her life was flashing before eyes. Alyssa Roux had lived, loved and lost but her magic had remained her constant companion through the lonely years but here on the floor of her own home, as her life faded through her fingers like grains of sand. She had abandoned that part of herself for a life she had half lived, away from her coven. In the shadows she had existed in fear of the world around her, if they were to discover the truth about her, about them. Life had twisted her, made her bitter and angry but still she found a man who accepted her on the surface that is.

Darkness was swarming her vision, a comforting yet familiar hand was stretch out before her tempting her to take it and complete this part of journey. Placing her hand within the hand, she pulled herself up and out of her body. "I'm ready my love, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting you this long"

Her chest moved up then down for the final time. Everything had led to this moment; each decision had moulded the path she walked along to get to this moment in the time, to her death. She was a witch in life and witch in dead, her magic faded with her but it had left a last impression on the world, on the people that she had left behind, her coven. Her story had died with her, behind her tightly sealed pale lips.


End file.
